


New York

by Louhanna



Series: Mirros Pieces [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhanna/pseuds/Louhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck et Hummel. Noah et Kurt. Opposés, camarades, amis, complices et amants. Vignettes ,liées entre elles ou non, sur ce couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

Bus

Avec Finn agglutiné à Rachel, Mike et Tina en plein mamours, Artie en grande conversation avec Sugar et Mercedes, Puck se trouva obligé de se poser à côté d'Hummel dans le bus qui devait les mener aux Nationales. Le fait de trouver la diva seul le surpris d'ailleurs, il pensait le trouver avec le hobbit.  
Avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez et son expression figée, Kurt lui rappelait la "Reine des Glaces" qu'il était en première année. Ce surnom était venu à l'esprit de Puck après son entré dans le Glee club, au moment ou il avait remarqué que l'autre garçon portait toujours la même expression froide et hautaine, peu importe la situation. Un voyage dans la benne ou  une autre crise de Berry.

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais.»

Cette phrase le tira de sa contemplation et il remarqua enfin qu'il était planté juste à côté du siège de Kurt, sans bouger, un peu comme un con. C'est le ricanement de Santana, assise juste devant avec Brittany, qui le fit bouger. Sans aucune grâce, il se laissa tomber sur le siège, faisant grincer les ressorts et par la même occasion, les dents de Kurt. L'ignorant, il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux.  
Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Enlevant son casque, il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour constater que tout le monde dormait, à l'exception de Brittany qui jouait avec les portes clé en peluche accrochées à son sac.

« Désolé, je voulait pas te réveiller, mais j'avais besoin d'un mouchoir, dit doucement Kurt.

– Pas grave, tournant la tête Puck se retrouva face à un Kurt aux yeux rouges et avec des cernes immenses. Hey, ça va ?

– Je sais pas.

– C'est à cause du hobbit ? Même lui avait senti la tension entre Kurt et Blaine et ça devait être énorme pour que cela fasse pleurer Kurt.

– C'est stupide, je me sens stupide! Mais je peut pas! C'est là que les larmes commencèrent à tomber. Puck passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Il...il t'a fait du mal ? Kurt secoua la tête doucement avant de répondre.

– La nuit dernière je l'ai repoussé alors qu'il voulait aller plus loin et il ne l'a pas bien pris, un rire sans humour lui échappa. Il m'a traité de sainte ni-touche et que je devrais bien m'y mettre un jour.

– Merde, Kurt ! »

Il tira le corps tremblant de Kurt contre lui et le laissa pleurer. Sous la colère, il serra la mâchoire au point de se faire mal. Même lui, ayant couché avec un nombre certain de femmes, n'avait jamais dit une chose aussi dure et insultante à l'une d'elle. Malgré ce que les autres pensait, il avait quand même du respect pour les personnes avec qui il couchait. Et bien loin de lui l'idée d'insinué à l'une d'elle qu'elle devait se forcer à aller plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait, ou bien faire quelque chose sans son accord.

Ce calmant un peu, il se prit à caresser  lentement le bras de Kurt, ce qui semblait calmé le jeune homme. Puck sentit ce dernier prendre une profonde inspiration contre sa poitrine avant de lever la tête vers lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Le petit soprano avait expression que lorsque son père était dans le coma ou quand il avait annoncé qu'il quittait McKinley.

A ce moment, une vague de colère contre lui-même le prit. Lors de l'incident Karofsky, il s'était promis de défendre Kurt et là, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué.

« Merci Noah Et désolé pour...enfin tu vois. Puck se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Je sais que certaines personnes, les gars, sont parfois mal à l'aise...et...

– Hé là, je suis pas Finnessa, le stoppa Puck. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment cet idiot peut croire que tu deviens gay juste parce que tu en touches un.»

A ces mots, un petit rire échappa à Kurt, faisant sourire Puck. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment sans parler, quand  le silence commença à déranger le sportif. Voyant que Kurt tenait son Ipod, il s'enquit doucement.  
« Hey Hummel, t'a quoi comme musique ? Non, parce que les artistes juifs et les chansons du club, c'est bien mais c'est chiant !

– Un peu de tout, sauf du rap et très peu de R'n'B.

– Genre t'as du ACDC! Kurt hochât la tête. Et du U2, Rammstein, Gun n Rose...

– Et du Manson, Madonna, Gaga, Michael Jackson, Adam Lambert, etc.»

La liste fit rire Puck. Autant certains artistes collaient au caractère de diva de Kurt, autant le reste le surprenait venant du jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt lui tendit un écouteur. Ils passèrent les deux prochaines heures serrés ensemble, Puck n'ayant pas lâché Kurt, à écouter toutes sortes de musiques, dans un silence relatif uniquement brisé lorsque Puck exprima son appréciation pour, étonnamment, Adam Lambert.  
C'est quand ils entendirent du bruit en arrière plan, indiquant le réveil de leur camarades Gleek et de leur arrivé imminente à New York, qu'ils se séparèrent, bien à contre cœur.

« C'était sympa.

– C'est vrai. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait, »dit doucement Kurt.

Puck se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil complice, auquel Kurt répondit par un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire depuis leur départ.  A ce moment là, le bus atteignit sa destination. Les deux garçons furent les derniers à descendre. Alors qu'il recula pour laisser passer Kurt, Puck lui attrapa la main. Surpris, Kurt se retourna pour trouver un Puck embarrassé et légèrement rougissant.

« Je suis seul dans la chambre, alors si Blaine te pose problème, enfin tu vois. Il se tût quand il sentit la main du petit soprano serré la sienne.

– Merci Noah. » fût la réponse qu'il reçut, accompagné d'un doux sourire.

Puis leur main se détachèrent lentement alors qu'ils descendaient du bus.


End file.
